Manual de Mike Newton para pedir matrimonio
by Hizashii
Summary: —"Los diez pasos para pedir matrimonio al estilo Newton" Mike/Tanya. Reto.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la verdad no querría ser dueña de _Mike Newton. _

**Claim: **Mike/Tanya.

**Summary: **_"Los diez pasos para pedir matrimonio al estilo Newton"_

**Notas: **Para el _Reto Declaración _de _Crack!&Roll _en livejournal.

**

* * *

Manual de Mike Newton para pedir matrimonio.**

Cuando Mike Newton había visto a esa preciosa rubia fresa en la boda de Cullen y Bella, había caído rendido a sus pies. Era preciosa en todos los sentidos, un cuerpo espectacular que invitaba al pecado y una mirada jodidamente penetrante.  
Mike, siendo el tonto que era, no pudo evitar babear por ella toda la noche, causando el enojo de Jessica Stanley.

Tanya se llamaba la deidad, y había reducido a Bella a una simple princesa destronada de su corazón, su cabeza y sus acosos. Pobre Bella, ¿verdad? _No_.

Por cosas del destino (quizás del despecho), Tanya accedió a un poco de diversión con el infantil humano. Eso sólo logró que el empeño del chico creciera.  
(Y de qué manera).

Kate solía bromear con Tanya, diciéndole las mil y un cosas para molestarla y todas centradas en el insoportable humano. «Te quiere mucho, como una trucha a un trucho» era su favorito, la escribía en las paredes de la habitación de Tanya y la canturreaba cuando iban juntas de caza. Los días se habían vuelto duros para la vampira desde que cedió al chico y su libidinosa mente, maldita la hora.

Estaba de visita dónde los Cullen esa semana, viendo a Nessie jugar divertida con el chucho llamado Jacob y a las parejas melosas de la familia. Salió a caminar por los alrededores y maldito el destino que hizo que Mike se enterara de que estaba allí en el pueblo.

_Diez pasos para pedir matrimonio, estilo Newton: _

Ganarse la atención de la chica de una manera adorable, acercarse a ella tímidamente, tomarle la mano y mirarla a los ojos. Dar el discurso cursi más empalagoso de la historia, mirarla con ojos de cachorro, soltarle la mano, arrodillarse, mostrar el anillo y decir las palabras mágicas «¿Quieres casarte conmigo?».

Mike comenzó a gritar el nombre de la vampira como desquiciado, ella volteó a verlo a los quince minutos, rodó los ojos y lo miró con fastidio. _Bien, paso uno listo._

Se acercó a ella con suma lentitud, cosa que aburrió a Tanya en demasía, pero resistió las ganas de alejarse de allí. _Paso dos listo_.

Cuando llegó a su lado le tomó de la mano y le dijo que debían hablar de algo muy importante, Tanya rió y le preguntó si acaso había quedado embarazado. _Uh, ¿Paso tres listo? _ La miró a los ojos dorados y sonrió, ella no le sonrió de vuelta pero él no se dio cuenta de ello. _Paso cuatro listo. _

Tanya retiró la mano de la de Mike algunos segundos después. _¿Paso siete listo? _La miró con ojos esperanzados y Tanya quiso rodar los ojos ante la insistencia del jodido humano, pero se contuvo. _Paso seis, hecho._

—Tanya, sé que no nos conocemos mucho y que lo único que hemos compartido es un poco de sexo y helado de chocolate —murmuró avergonzado. Tanya hizo una mueca ante la mención del helado, y del sexo con él—. Pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida y cuando uno siente esas cosas por una persona…

_Oh no. Esto. No. Puede. Estar. Pasando._

Mike Newton estaba a punto de pedirle matrimonio frente a un taller mecánico, mientras un hombre gordo y morboso le miraba las tetas y con argumentos cursis, baratos y nada convencedores.

_Estaba pasando._

—… Cuando dos personas se adoran, se vuelven novios… y se casan en matrimonio como esposos —titubeó el rubio, sudando frío hasta el punto de ser repulsivo y luchando contra los nervios que lo llenaban. _¿En qué momento me volví una mierda y todos los pasos se me mezclaron?_

Tanya rodó los ojos ante la afirmación de Mike («se casan en matrimonio como esposos», no, joder, se casan en puterío como perras).

Mike se arrodilló y Tanya tuvo unas incontenibles ganas de desgarrarle la garganta con tal de que no terminara su muy penosa declaración.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Tanya? —murmuró, y rebuscó en su bolsillo durante diez minutos, aproximadamente—. Maldición, no traje el anillo. Tanya, discúlpame, no quiero que nuestra relación se dañe por esto, de verdad que quiero que pasemos el resto de nuestra vida juntos y…—chilló rápidamente, levantándose de un salto y llorando como nenita, para diversión de el hombre que observaba.

—Esto no cambia nada, Mike —dijo Tanya, con voz dulce; Mike la miró con un rayo de ilusión en la mirada y Tanya casi pudo apostar a que se estaba imaginando la boda—. De cualquier manera, con o sin anillo, hubiera dicho que no.

Se alejó caminando sensualmente, dejando atrás a un Mike muy descorazonado y un hombre gordo riendo a carcajadas. Ese había sido un buen show para John, el mecánico. 


End file.
